1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to exercise or to train persons who ride motorcycles particularly in rugged terrain. The new device has the general shape of a motorcycle to simulate actually being seated on and riding a motorcycle. However, the trainer is a fixed location device having powered mechanisms to provide vertical motion to provide exercise as if rugged terrain were being encountered.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use many devices to exercise the various muscles of the body. These exercise devices are commonly found in gymnasiums or weight rooms and are designed to exercise specific muscles of the human body depending on the weights or apparatus being used.
An example of such a device is the fixed position exercise bicycle. Such an exercise bicycle does not have the normal bicycle wheels, but has a bicycle frame mounted on a platform. The person sits on the seat as if on a bicycle and uses their legs to peddle the device. Usually the peddles are connected to a weight or friction wheel such that the amount of exercise energy used can be varied. Sometimes the handlebars are connected to a friction mechanism to allow the exerciser to push and pull on the handlebars to give a form of upper body exercise.
Another type of trainer, exerciser and entertainment device which is electro-mechanically powered is the popular mechanical bull. This device provides a body to simulate sitting on a bull such as might be done in a rodeo. The body has a mechanism which may include hydraulics and mechanical lever devices which are electronically powered. The body is caused to rotate and move up and down either under control of an operator or through a sequence programmed into the device electronic controls.
The present invention provides the general shape of a motorcycle for sitting and gripping of the handlebars as well as placement of the feet. The trainer frame is pivotally mounted on a spring plate assembly with the spring plate assembly pivotally mounted to a fixed location base such that an attached powered fluid pressure device causes vertical motion of the spring plate assembly and trainer frame. In addition the trainer frame may be vertically moved by a power device such as an eccentric motor. The spring plate assembly also allows the user of the trainer to lean to the left or right side as if shifting the riders weight to account for shifts in center of gravity due to centrifugal force when riding a motorcycle. The two vertical motion powered devices act independently to provide motion for exercise as on a motorcycle on uneven terrain. The throttle on the handlebar may be used to control the speed of the powered device to allow the user to control the intensity of exercise.